


The Fateful day, i met kaede akamatsu. (( Shuichi Saihara/Kaede Akamatsu , Saihara Shuichi/Akamatsu Kaede ))

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kyoko is shuichis mother, M/M, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ELEMENTARY SCHOOL AU((Yes kid depression is real.))Shuichi saihara...well, to say the least, he was always alone. No friends, not anything like that. he felt like a burden to his parents, and to everyone. One day, though he meets this girl named kaede akamatsu.Ill try my best to upload daily! Hopefully long chapters.((Started: 2/12/21))((Ongoing))
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nyeh.

Saihara Shuichi, or known as Shuichi Saihara, Was always very quiet. He didn't talk, at all, and was always alone. His parents worried for Saihara. What if he would never find friends? what if he would always be alone? I mean, his only friend was Kokichi oma, and he's grateful for him, even though he can be a little,,, *.* Sometimes. to say the least, Shuichi felt like a burden. He didn't want to make his parent worried..or,,confused, or anything of the sorts.  
He just wanted them to be happy, but he couldnt even do that?  
so... what's the point?  
what's the point?  
whats the point?  
what's the point?  
what's the point?  
what's the point?  
what's the point?  
..what's the point..?  
What...is the point...in being there? He would die one day! He would...he would just disappear, and turn to dust. And no one would cry. no one would care, and no one would visit him..haha..no one would visit him--

___Emo boys POV___

haha...hahaha...no one...no..one...  
I was sitting on a bench, knees held up to my chest, as i breathed heavily. The air was cold, and snow had fallen down. I heard the snow crunching and children laughing, but I couldn't care less, as I had my own thoughts to deal with. I pulled my hat down, to cover my face. imagine if someone saw me? they'd be a laughing stock. I..I just wanted to go home! I wanted to plop on my bed, and forget everything, and everybody, and cry, and fall asleep and never wake u-

My thoughts were disrupted by a tap on my shoulder. Someone tapped on my shoulder?... someone tapped on my shoulder! I quickly looked up, swiftly wiping tears off of my face, and looking up at who was tapping on my shoulder. It was a teacher, my homeroom teacher actually. Mr. Monokuma. 

"Oi, kid! go play witht he other kids or whateva, i dont care, you're not here to sulk."  
He said in his, Annoying, voice.  
"U  
"Ah...Alright..." I replied, and got up slowly, and walked towards everyone. I saw a girl, a blonde haired girl, actually. i was staring at her for a few seconds, without even realizing it. She looked over at me in my direction, and skipped over to me.

Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit-

"Hi! I'm Kaede Akamatsu! Its nice to meet you!" The girl, Kaede had said. I was taken by suprise, and stumbled over. I had to fumble with my words, but it came out fine....i think.  
"A-ah-- Im S-Shuichi Saihara-" I was cut off by the girl shaking my hand. i was taken by suprise, and by face turned a bit pink.

__End of chapter 1.__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend a bit of time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww bb kaede, and shuihciiii 🥺
> 
> Nyeh=

__Piano Waifus' POV__

I shook Shuichis' hands, He didnt have gloves on, though. Ah, i suppose I'll give him some, later!  
Shuichis' hands were cold, and they were trembling a bit. he pulled his hat down, and hid his beautiful golden eyes...I wanted to see them again, but i suppose with time, it'll come. I dont really wanna stand here for too long, without making it awkward. I guess i'll just ask him to play with me!  
...  
I waited a moment, and then asked.  
"Hey...Shuichi. Do you wanna play with me?" I asked, suddenly.

__Emo Boys POV__

I was extremely nervous. She wanted to play with me? I dont really wanna interact with anyone, but i guess it'll make her, my parents and maybe even me happy.  
"Sur-" But before i could finish my sentence, Kaede grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the sandbox.  
"We can play here!" She exclaimed.  
"Alright..." was all i could respond with at the moment. I pulled my hat down even more, and sat awkwardly in the cold sandbox.

"Hey...Shuichi?" Kaede suddenly asked. I was startled, and jumped a bit, but nevertheless looked up. "Yes, Kaede?" I responded. Oh god, what did I do? I hope I didn't do anything wrong..I wouldnt be suprised if I did. I can make mistakes without noticing, and I cant figure out how..funny because my Mother is a detectives...Haha..

"Why do you pull your hat down? You dont have to answer if you dont want to." She said, a bright smile on her face, with caring eyes..She was..pretty.  
I shook my head and managed to muster something up. "I dont think I can answer that, yet..sorry Kaede.."  
"Thats ok, shuichi!" She said with a giggle, and continued speaking about her day, and I quietly listened. The thoughts had seemed to get better, but they suddenly I dont think I can keep my tears in anymore..Bad thoughts were clouding my mind, making it fuzzy. My view was wavy, fuzzy because of tears threatening to spill. Kaede kept talking, but i didnt mind. The thoughts had gone down, but unfortunately, they piped up. I couldnt take it anymore! I couldnt hear anyone... They were at their worst. I need to hear someone..I need to hear someone..? I...I need to hear someone!

__Third Person__

Shuichi was trembling, His hands moving to his hair, and grabbing it. Tears were pouring down his face, and bad thoughts clouded his mind. He kept muttering "No" over and over again as if to stop the thoughts, though shuichi knew that wouldnt do anything.

"Shuichi?"

kaede asked, and pulled the trembling boy in a hug. his tears staining her jacket, but she didn't care. She just needed to calm him down, and if he needed, to give him space. She was suprised that no one had seen them, but that would make sense, since they were at the far back of the playground.  
She said soothing words to him, in an attempt to calm him down. And it did. It calmed the thoughts down, though there was still a little fuzz of it. Shuichi stopped crying, but kept trembling. He didnt want to speak, no, actually. Shuichi couldnt speak. His tongue was thick, and his throat was gummy.

"Are you ok, shuichi?" Kaede said with a smile on her face. Saihara nodded, and kaede pulled away.

Saihara on the other hand, was not ok.

He felt like a burden.  
He felt useless.  
He felt..  
He felt...Terrible. Like a burden. He felt useless..weak. He couldnt do, anything! He *cant* do anything! He just met kaede..and look at what happened.  
He needed to apologize. He needed to say something.

"mm-mm,,sorry..k.." He wanted to finish his sentence, but he just couldnt.

He just couldnt.

He couldnt bare to look at kaede.

"You dont need to be sorry, shuichi." Kaede stated firmly, and put her hands on her knees.  
"uh- you dont have to, answer right now..but what happened?" Kaede asked reluctantly.  
Shuichi stayed quiet, shaking his head. It was...his way of saying no when a question was asked, and kaede understood.

"do you wanna be left alone?" Kaede asked.  
Shuichi shook his head. Kaede nodded.

"I'm gonna go tell a teacher...and you can go home?" Kaede asked.  
Shuichi reluctantly nodded, and kaede got up and went to Mr.Monokuma, he told the other teacher Ms.Monomi, his sister, and Monomi told the nurse Mikan Tsumiki. Tsumiki called his parents, and his parents came to pick him up.

__End of chapter 2.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL LIKE THIS STORY IS GOING TOO FAST- AND I FEEL THIS CHAPTER IS TOO SHORT-IM SORRY WJSNSJNSLSNJSN


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi Goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh

__ Time skip to where his parents are there to pick him up, 3rd person. __

Shuichi was..anxious the whole time waiting. He was fidgeting with his hands, looking around, but also listening to the long story his principle, Ms. Junko Enoshima was saying. She kept changing how she looked...her voice...it was disturbing, to say the least.

When his mother arrives, kyoko, she was wearing her regular outfit. Her hair in a ponytail, a suit and a small tight part skirt. ((Basically how she looked like in future arc + Makoto ))  
She smiled at him, and his principal.

"Hello, Saihara..Miss..Enoshima.- " She paused, trying to figure out what to say. "-Hm. Shuichi, why dont you go outside? Your father is waiting for you." Kyoko finished with a smile, Kissing him on the forehead, and looked towards Enoshima.  
Shuichi nodded, and shuffled outside, to where his father was. He acknowledged him, with a hum, and grabbed his hand, pulling his hat down, and looking down. It was quiet for a bit, until his father, Makoto spoke.

"Hey, Shuichi." Makoto started. It was a bit awkward, though. He didnt know what to say. Shuichi didnt blame him, though  
"mm." What was only what Shuichi said in response. Makoto bent down to where he could look at shuichi. in the eyes. Shuichi flinched, and looked away. he couldnt bare to look anyone in the eyes. It was too painful. Makoto sighed, and lightly tugged on his shirt, telling shuichi to look at him, and shuichi reluctantly looked at him, but not in the eyes.

 _'well, this is as close as I can get. '_ Makoto thought and smiled at shuichi. shuichi didnt do anything back, and makoto frowned.

Shuichi finally spoke, but it wasnt really what makoto wanted to hear.

"I'm gonna go in the car..and..wait." Shhuichi said awkwardly, and made his way over to the car, and sat down in the backseat while makoto was wating for his wife, Kirigiri.

Kirigiri finally came and they sat in the car, and drove home. When they arrived, shuichi was the first to get out and quickly walked past the cars that were in teh driveway, took of his shoes when he entered the home, and greeted the others that lived there ((the other dr.1 survivors.)) -and made his way upstairs, and into his room. He hadnt realized how tired he was until he layed down on his bed, and let himself drift to sleep. "-ichi?...shuichi?" Which was what shuichi woke up to, someone shaking his shoulder, and calling his name. He immediatly recognized the voice, and sat up, looking at the enthusiastic female, aoi asahina. "Hello, Asahina-San." Shuichi said tiredly, looking in her direction. "Hey, shuichi! I came up here to tell you that food's ready!" Asahina said with a smile. " Ah, alright. I'll be down in a minute. " Shuichi answered. -_End of chapter 3_ Read end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI-
> 
> Soo i wanted to get this chapter out because i havent uploaede a chapter- and my eyes are strained, and i have a headache, soi wanted to upload the best i could.
> 
> Hope you understand, see you next chapter!


End file.
